


Anduin Lothar Is Super Suave, Definitely

by sinkburrito



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cupcakes, Fluff, Liontrust Week, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: Lothar tries out really bad pickup lines on Khadgar, and they don't work. That's it, that's the fic.





	Anduin Lothar Is Super Suave, Definitely

Because of its location in Elwynn Forest and closeness to the sea, one would assume Stormwind City was comfortably warm in the summer. However, most people forgot about the northern neighbor… the volcanic Blackrock Mountain. Hot air would manage to make its way into the city, making warm days unbearably hot. It was days like these that Khadgar wished he was a frost mage instead of arcane. His linen shirt was baggy and hung off of him, but it was still uncomfortably hot. He suspected most of his clothes now stank of sweat, but then, so did everyone else’s. The whole city practically stank of body odor.

Khadgar’s favorite spot was under a tree in the small grassy area right outside of Stormwind Keep. The breeze hit the spot often, nobody went there, and the shade kept him cool. It was the perfect place to relax and read. It was his own little world, isolated from the rest of humanity.

“Hello, spellchucker.”

Well, almost nobody went there.

“Hello, Lothar,” Khadgar said, looking up from his book to greet the commander who had managed to find him. Truthfully, he was a little annoyed that Lothar had come all the way out there to find him, probably to try and convince him to go back to the keep and do something other than reading. Khadgar wasn’t really sure what Lothar did in his spare time, but he knew it probably wasn’t reading.

Lothar sat down next to him and tried to look over his shoulder at what he was reading.

“Arcane… leylines.” he read, “Sounds interesting.”

“Uh, yeah, it is actually,” Khadgar said in surprise. “There are actually leylines running through Azeroth, providing a lot of arcane power, and a lot converge in Karazhan, which gives the tower most of its power.”

Lothar nodded, seeming interested. He leaned closer and pointed at a map on the book. “These are the leylines?”

Khadgar felt himself beginning to grin, “Yeah, you can see where they are, See, these all end up here, at the Sunwell…” he explained, tracing his finger along the lines. Lothar hummed in acknowledgement.

Khadgar cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that Lothar was now leaning on him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“So, was there a specific reason you came to find me? I know it wasn’t to learn about leylines.” he asked, slightly shifting away from the warrior.

“Can’t I just visit my favorite mage?” Lothar asked in mock hurt. Khadgar felt his face heat up; Lothar couldn’t mean anything by it.

“Okay, really,” Khadgar said, chuckling nervously.

Lothar seemed to steel himself for something, then leaned back and smiled broadly. “Hey, that shirt looks good on you,” he commented, nodding at Khadgar’s ratty old shirt.

Khadgar looked down at his old, worn shirt. This shirt had been his faithful companion for many years. It was wearing thin, and had the unmistakeable stench of the sweat of Stormwind City summer. It was plain, white, and baggy. There was literally nothing special about this shirt.

“Uh, thanks?” Khadgar said slowly. This was a complete subject change, and also very weird? Lothar wasn’t the type of guy to just hand out compliments for no reason, especially when they weren’t even remotely true.

“You know where it would look even better?” Lothar continued, straining his smile.

Khadgar shook his head slowly. He had absolutely no idea where this was going. Was he going to ask him if he could borrow his shirt or something?

“On my floor.”

Khadgar took a moment to process this. Floor… shirt...Lothar…

The realization hit him and he grabbed his books frantically, dropping a few and going back to pick them up. “I-Uh- Nghh,” he spluttered, clutching his books to his chest and running, cheeks flaming.

“Hey, wait!” he heard Lothar call after him, which caused him to only hurry his running. Was that… flirting? That really was a horrible pickup line, he couldn’t imagine Lothar actually using that on-

Khadgar ran into the safety of his room and slammed himself against the door, breathing heavily. When no footsteps came, he slumped against the door in relief. Well, there was no way Lothar would use such a crappy pickup line on someone he was actually interested in. It could only mean one thing… obviously, Lothar had somehow found out about his (huge) crush on him and had decided to tease him about it.

Khadgar hid his head in his hands and tried to figure out how Lothar found out. Thinking about it, it was probably pretty obvious how he tended to stare (sometimes the library was boring, okay, and it wasn’t his fault that the window showed where the soldiers trained… Mmmm… he took his shirt off in the summertime, too…)

Ahem. Anyways, the point is, he wasn’t always as… subtle about his crush as he could be. So it wasn’t really that much of a stretch that Lothar somehow figured out that he had a huge, big, gay, crush on him. Khadgar hadn’t really taken him for someone who would be mean to someone who had a crush on him, but, hey, he guessed so.

With the damage already done, the only thing Khadgar could do was to avoid Lothar with everything he had.

~~~

This was probably the darkest, most hidden, hardest to find part of the Stormwind library. Khadgar squeezed himself between the bookshelves and prayed to Elune or whoever else was out there that Lothar wouldn’t find him there. He was just getting cozy with a book about blue dragons (it sure would be interesting to meet one one day!) when he heard footsteps. He knew those footsteps.

“So, you must do a lot of reading,” Lothar commented, stopping in front of the small alcove that Khadgar had squeezed him into. Khadgar nodded dumbly.

“So, I-” Lothar started awkwardly, breaking off to stare down at his feet and sigh.

“I’m reading about dragons,” Khadgar supplied.

“Really? What kind?” Lothar asked, brightening up. Khadgar bit back a small smile. Damn his heart.

“Blue,” he answered.

“Well, blue is a great color, but I think brown is lovelier,” Lothar said, winking. Khadgar frowned.

“I don’t think there are any brown dragons,” he said.

Lothar’s face fell for a second, but he mustered up a smile again. “Well, enough about dragons. What about humans? What do you know about human… anatomy?”

Khadgar narrowed his eyes, sensing a terrible pickup line coming.

“Do you know how many bones are in the human body?”

  
Head shake.

“206,” Lothar informed him, “And of course, you can always have another,” he said with a sleazy wink.

Khadgar felt his face heat up as if someone had pyroblasted it. He extracted himself from the alcove with great difficulty, dusted off his robes (he was probably never wearing that shirt again), leveled a glare at Lothar, and walked away, face on fire still. He did not see Lothar’s face fall.

~~~

“Was your father a thief? ‘Cause he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your e-”

“STOP!! JUST STOP!!!” Khadgar screamed. Lothar shut his mouth with an audible click. “I GET IT, OKAY!” He paused, breathing heavily. His face was turning a splotchy tomato red, which he hated. “I KNOW THAT- THAT YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!” He pointed a finger at Lothar for effect. His face was in a state of shock, mouth hanging open. “BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF ME FOR IT!” He took one look at Lothar’s wide face, gaping like a fish out of water, scoffed, and quickly walked away. When he was out of Lothar’s field of vision, he began to run.

After he turned a few corners, he realized he had no idea where he was going. Usually, he would head to the library to de-stress, but that was where he had come from, and Lothar would no doubt stop by his room. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. As he did often, he’d forgotten to eat while reading in the library. The kitchens didn’t seem too bad of an option. He briskly walked to the kitchens, hoping for food.

He turned a corner and collided with someone. “Sorry!” he apologized, helping Lady Taria up.

“No, it’s my fault, I didn’t see where I was going,” Taria responded, accepting his hand. She then noticed the slowly fading redness of his face and the heavy breathing. “Are you okay?” she asked in concern.

“Y-yeah.” Khadgar said, starting to continue his journey to the kitchens when Taria’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“You know, Anduin’s looking for you,” she said. Khadgar nodded. She released him and continued on her way, leaving a confused Khadgar behind. He understood if Lothar wanted to tease him, but Taria was a far kinder soul. He couldn’t imagine Taria condoning this. Maybe Lothar really was trying to flirt with him. It was terribly executed, but maybe it was genuine. Instead of trying to figure out what Lothar was really trying to do and if maybe he’d messed up, Khadgar decided to try and eat as many sweets as he could. Mana-conjured food just didn’t taste quite the same as a good old-fashioned cupcake out of the kitchens.

The kitchen staff stared at him in concern as he stuffed his face with all the cupcakes he could get. He gave them a thumbs up so they knew how good their creations were. Also, he was fine. Definitely.

The door clanged open and Anduin Lothar walked in. Khadgar moaned and buried his face in hands, trying but not really succeeding in not getting frosting on his face.

“Uh, hey Khadgar,” Lothar said, sitting on the floor next to him. The kitchen staff exchanged glances and left. Lothar looked at Khadgar, then at the cupcakes. He grabbed one and ate it.

“I, uh, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I understand if you want me to leave you alone.” he said, looking down at another cupcake in his hands.

“Were you being serious, or were you just teasing me?” Khadgar asked quietly. They both kept their eyes fixed on the small mountain of cupcakes.

“Was my flirting really so bad you thought it was a joke?” Lothar responded mournfully, eating another cupcake. Khadgar giggled, Lothar caught the bug, and they were both laughing with each other on the kitchen floor, eating cupcakes.

Lothar leaned forward and brushed a bit of cream off Khadgar’s cheek. “You just, have a little, right there…” he said. Their laughter died off and Khadgar’s eyes widened.

“Thanks,” he whispered. Lothar started to lean back, but Khadgar decided to take his chances and pulled Lothar’s face towards him into a kiss. He worried he’d overstepped when Lothar froze up, but the worries were gone when Lothar returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Khadgar smiled against his lips and his hands roamed up into Lothar’s hair. Lothar’s hands slipped around his waist.

“Wow,” Lothar said when they finally pulled apart. “Did you read about kissing, too?”

Khadgar shrugged. “I have many talents,” he teased. “For example, I too can give crappy pickup lines. For example, these cupcakes are sweet, but not as sweet as you.”

“That was a terrible line,” Lothar said, smiling.

“Terrible,” Khadgar agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time participating in a "week" thing so i hope its okay
> 
> im @apaladinfailure on tumblr :)


End file.
